


A Lifetime of Waiting

by purplesocrates



Series: 300 twitter followers fic giveaway [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cannibalism, Choking, M/M, Murder, Post TWOTL, Rough Sex, dub con, sex in front of a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Written for fic giveaway on Twitter forJuliannewho requested:'Hannibal and Will have an argument, post their fall. Hannibal then becomes v vulnerable and feels heavy guilt? Maybe some makeup smut too 😂. '





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julianneb1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianneb1/gifts).

> Second chapter will be more intense I will update tags when I post. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always hugely appreciated xxx

As he wakes Will can feel the slow tendrils of consciousness press at his temples, reminding him of all old pains, old hallucinations. The fact that his life now seems like a figment of his imagination is never lost on him especially when he first wakes up. When the dream world still has a hold on him, he is not sure if he has opened his eyes yet, if what he is seeing is real or illusion. It is a process, waking up, he has realised. In many ways he has been waking up slowly ever since he met Hannibal, all those lifetimes ago in Jack’s office. Every day since he has become a little more awake. 

He rubs his eyes and looks over to the window, the heavy curtains are still closed so he cannot tell if it is light outside or not. The whole room is completely dark and it takes a moment for his eyes to realise they are open and to adjust. The first thing he realises, is that he cannot hear Hannibal, he wonders if he is alone and Hannibal has gone out on some errand as he sometimes does. Although in many ways he is never alone anymore, even when Hannibal is not in the same room as him he is still with him. They wander in and out of each other's minds with such ease now that Will really does not know where he begins and Hannibal ends, the difference is now he does not mind it. They are one, they have always been one. Always waiting for the other to appear. Hannibal knew this, of course, with his preternatural ability to see the world and all of its possibilities. Will only felt it in retrospect, that he had been waiting, for what he was never sure. A lifetime of waiting had passed him by. Now he is no longer waiting, of that he is sure.

He reaches for the bedside lamp and switches it on, the light blinding and he squints for a moment until his eyes adjust. He picks up his watch on the nightstand and checks the time, still early in the morning, the sun will just be rising. He removes the blankets from himself and swings his legs over the bed, bare feet touching the thick carpet. He stands up and makes his way to the bathroom clicking on the light. The house they are in is somewhere in Canada. It is a large open plan home all on one floor, hidden away down a private road. Will has not asked many questions of Hannibal since they got here. At first because the focus was on staying alive, Hannibal was in a particularly bad way with his gunshot wound and infection. Will could also barely speak the wound in his cheek so swollen and sore, let alone his shoulder and everywhere else. The fall had not been gentle.

They have been here for a few months and both are doing better, Hannibal heals more quickly than any human should, but then again Will does not really think of him as human anymore he is just other. He is just Hannibal. What Will is now is also something he does not think about. Certainly the person looking back at him in the mirror does not resemble the Will he used to be. This person has accepted the darkness that has lurked within them their whole lives, embraced it even. No longer that tortured awkward soul that would shuffle through life as if everything was a burden. He stands up straight now, shoulders back and eyes forward. No need for glasses. No need to hide.

Hannibal also gave him clothes that fit him perfectly. He had laughed when he saw the closet filled with expensive cashmere and fine cotton. Running his hands along the fabrics, muted colours. He had laughed even more when he realised it was all monogrammed with his initials. ‘Bit risky,’ he had said, but Hannibal assured him he had been careful. Now as he dresses, pulling on perfectly fitting black jeans, a t shirt and one of the soft cashmere jumpers in a dark green he does not really think about who he was before. This new person, the new well dressed person is other now too, a part of the otherworldliness of Hannibal. He even has slippers now, something completely alien to him before. They are those practical ones that you can wear outside. He puts them on and leaves his bedroom to find where his other half might be hiding.

Making his way through the house, the lights are on so he assumes that Hannibal must be here somewhere. He passes Hannibal’s bedroom door which is open, he peers inside and sees the bed made and empty. Making his way through to the kitchen he can smell something, Hannibal is always cooking; this has not changed. He smiles as he enters and sees Hannibal chopping something on the island. “Morning.” Will says. “Have you been awake all night?” He can see now there are ingredients everywhere, it is an ordered chaos.

Hannibal looks up at him and has an expression on his face that Will has learnt to read as cautious excitement. It usually means he has something planned. Something he is not sure Will is going to like. “Did I wake you?” Hannibal says placing the knife down and needlessly drying his hands on the dish towel he keeps over his shoulder. It does not go unnoticed to Will that Hannibal has not answered his question.

Will shakes his head and peruses the ingredients. He has no idea what any of it is. “No, you didn’t wake me. What are you doing?” He says.

The slight pause Hannibal has before answering makes Will feel butterflies in his stomach, Hannibal definitely has a plan. Usually Will would use his empathy to try and understand, he would look into Hannibal’s eyes and make his way inside his mind palace. However when Hannibal is like this, all barely contained nervous energy, Will finds he likes to just let Hannibal play his game. Before, before all this, Will would have found only terror and misery at the thought but now he is reborn and he feels nothing but almost giddy excitement at what the day might hold.

“We have a guest.” Hannibal says as he removes the dish towel from his shoulder placing it on the side, he then unties the apron and hangs that up too. “Come let me show you.” 

Will follows Hannibal through to the dining room, where he can see the table is laid and ready for dinner. One of the most elaborate centerpieces Hannibal has ever created placed in the middle, it looks as if something is missing though, as though there should be something placed in the centre of it. Will also notes the table is set for three but only has two chairs. They walk through and make their way to the spare bedroom which Will was only vaguely aware existed. Hannibal pauses again before opening the door, meeting Will’s eyes to gauge his reaction. 

Once the door is open Will steps inside and he sees her. Bedelia is unconscious on the bed, a drip in her arm with something hanging up in a clear bag beside her. She is dressed in what looks like a hospital gown and covered with a thin blanket. There is a monitor attached to her as well which is gently beeping. What makes Will gasp is when he realises there is something wrong with how she is led. He can see the outline of her body under the blanket but where one of her legs should be is just flat bed. It takes more than a few minutes for Will to compute all that he can see here. He has a million questions but none of them he cares to ask because really what does it matter? The sight of her here in their space, this spectre from their previous life is enough to make Will feel as if every bone in his body is breaking and every nerve on fire. This woman, the only person Will has ever felt true unbridled jealousy and anger for. The woman he would dearly love to forget existed.

She is here. With one leg, unconscious, in their home. 

Will can feel Hannibal watching him, waiting, patient as ever for Will to react. Will does not want to react he does not want to give Hannibal the satisfaction of his anger, in fact he needs Hannibal to figure out his reaction before he gives it. He needs Hannibal to know what a profound mistake and insult this is. Instead all Hannibal appears to be doing is waiting with that still energetic excitement as if this gift, if that’s what it is meant to be, is somehow wanted or needed. 

So Will turns around and leaves the room without saying a word. Hannibal watches him go but does not stop him.

Will makes his way back to the kitchen and waits for Hannibal to appear. He stands facing the door gripping the countertop with his fingers. Hannibal appears and stands in front of Will, waiting. Will meets those eyes, Hannibal now sees the cold fury in Will’s and he takes a step back. There you go, Will thinks, there it is.

“I thought you would be pleased.” Hannibal says, his voice is shaky and it reminds Will of another time they stood in a kitchen, betrayal between them.

“You thought wrong.” Will manages, his voice a tight spiral.

“She is a gift to you.” Hannibal explains as if Will did not understand.

“I gathered that.” Will says, fury dripping from every word.

Hannibal sighs and Will wants to hit him. “I can get rid of her.”

The silence between them is thick and deadly. Will moves faster than Hannibal had anticipated, he lunges towards Hannibal and grabs him by the neck with one hand shoving him up against the wall. Hannibal could release himself but he doesn’t, even when Will squeezes around his neck cutting off the air supply. “What about this did you think I would want? You bring your whore into our house.” Will hears the words leave his mouth and he realises he sounds like a jealous lover, he also realises that he feels like one and that makes him even more furious. “You risked everything for what?”

Will eventually relents, loosening his grip as Hannibal begins to splutter, “I thought you would want her dead.” Hannibal manages his voice unsteady.

“I do.” Will says because he does. “Not here though, not with the risk it brings.”

“That’s not why you are mad.” Hannibal says his voice sounds small and now that Will looks at him he can see there are tears in his eyes and not just from struggling to breath. He looks distraught and it makes Will gasp.

“What were you thinking?” Will says and removes his hand from Hannibal’s neck completely. 

Hannibal rubs his neck with his hand as he coughs trying to get his breath back. He looks up at Will through glassy eyes, his voice hoarse now “I wanted to make you happy that is all I ever want.”

Will looks at him, incredulous. Of all the things he expected Hannibal to say that was not one of them. He takes in Hannibal right now, gasping and coughing, tears streaming down his face and he realises that Hannibal is scared. Hannibal Lecter is terrified that Will is going to leave. He still does not seem to grasp that Will is unable to leave, he will never be able to leave because they are truly conjoined now. It is beyond metaphor, it is physical. “Hannibal.” Will manages and moves closer to Hannibal again, pressing his body weight against his so he is pinned against the wall. Will caresses the side of Hannibal’s face echoing a previous encounter and he sees Hannibal crumble then, more tears leave him and he starts to shake. “All those years ago, when we were in your kitchen in Baltimore. You had me like this, holding me up as I let my guard down. I never told you in that moment, that brief tender moment before you plunged that knife inside me, I had a soaring joyful fear that you were going to kiss me.” 

The look on Hannibal’s face makes Will smile and he feels all that anger he had just dissipate. “I wanted you to kiss me.”

Will can see that Hannibal’s eyes widened at his words, he can see the effect they are having on him, there is joy under that terror and Will knows the feeling well. Hannibal breathes a short staccato breath before finding his voice again. “Are you going to gut me Will?” Hannibal’s voice is still hoarse but it is not just the crushed larynx that is making it sound broken and they both know it. Will can feel the heat and weight of Hannibal’s tears as they mingle with his hand, soaking into his fingertips. He almost laughs at the question, imagining gutting Hannibal, he has many times. However, that was before, that was before this place, before he allowed himself to become whatever it is he is now. What Hannibal always saw and Will refused to even glimpse. Will can feel the rage coming back now, does Hannibal not know what he has given him already? The gift of who he is now? The gift of himself. 

Will reaches down and grasps one of Hannibal’s hands, and slowly pushes it under his t shirt and sweater. Hannibal moans, a broken almost whispered sound that makes Will ache. He knows exactly where the scar is on his abdomen and so does Hannibal, their shared fingertips find it quickly. Will encourages Hannibal to drag his fingers along the raised line. “Do you want one too Hannibal? Is that what this is about? Have we not given each other enough scars?”

Hannibal is shaking now, Will can feel the tremble in his fingers as they gingerly touch his skin. “Do you still want me to kiss you?” Hannibal asks this question with such openness it takes Will’s breath away. He has never seen Hannibal like this, tears on his now very wet cheeks, eyes red and beginning to become puffy. Will realises that Hannibal looks beautiful even when he cries. 

He will not answer that question though, not yet, he needs Hannibal to understand why he is so furious. “You said that’s not why I was mad. Why do you think I am mad Hannibal?” Will asks gently but his voice is still filled with anger. It is rippling under the surface and they both know it.

“You are jealous of her.” Hannibal says as if it is the most simple thing in the world. As if the jealousy and envy he feels towards the prone woman in the spare room is not all consuming and unendingly complicated to him. To feel the strength of hatred towards someone who has been so close to Hannibal not just physically, that he could almost deal with, but emotionally. Will knows Hannibal has told her things that he had never told Will, about him, about them and it fills Will with such a weight of fury that he wants to strangle Hannibal again. It makes him want to answer the question of whether he wants to gut Hannibal with a definite yes. 

“You make it sound simple.” Will responds as he moves his hand from the side of Hannibal’s face back to his neck where he holds him again and Hannibal gasps. Will presses Hannibal’s palm flat against the scar on his abdomen and holds him there. “You make it sound as simple as when you did this.” Hannibal almost smiles but then Will squeezes his neck hard and he groans in pain once more as Will chokes him. “Nothing between us is simple.” Will watches as Hannibal becomes pale, the spluttering stops and he is close to unconsciousness. He releases the grip only slightly and Hannibal starts to breathe again. “You told her things Hannibal, you took her to Florence. You left me bleeding on the floor in the hope I wouldn’t die, you took everything from me. Everything.” Abigail’s name does not need to be spoken, it echoes between them, a cavern opening up, a cavern Will thought was long since conquered.

“I know.” Hannibal says and Will finds he can barely breath with hearing Hannibal admit this. “I know I took everything from you, more than once.”

“We forgave each other didn’t we?” Will says closing his eyes for a moment remembering the catacombs, remembering feeling Hannibal’s gaze on him, wishing he could see him. Wishing he would take him in the dark. “I meant what I said.”

“You dropped your forgiveness.” Hannibal reminds Will of the knife.

“You hurt me that day too Hannibal. I have the scar to prove it. You gave me all my scars, you made me who I am don’t you know that?” Will releases his hold a little more as he watches more tears fall from Hannibal’s eyes. 

“I would have regretted it.” Hannibal says his voice is cracked and broken. “If I had not been interrupted I would have regretted it forever.”

“I know that.” Will says and he does. So much has happened between them it had seemed insurmountable until the fall. “After we came out of the water everything changed, everything.” 

“Did it?” Hannibal says and Will is once more furious that Hannibal cannot see it, does he not feel it?

“What did you want to happen here Hannibal?” Will asks through gritted teeth.

“I wanted us to consume her together.” Hannibal’s voice is a whisper now, every word an effort. Will knows exactly what Hannibal wanted and it makes him feel sick. “I did not mean to upset you.”

Will looks at him then, pinned against the wall, making no attempt to free himself. The realisation that he would let Will kill him in this moment, he would just let it happen, is stark in his mind now. There is a part of Will that is tempted to take him up on the offer. “You...you don’t understand.” Will feels broken now as if every emotion he has ever felt, his and everyone else’s has just crashed down on him, he feels like he is going to drown, obliterated once more by the cold hard sea they fell into. That he pushed them in to. That act was supposed to absolve them of all this, if they died it would have been a full stop, an ending. When they lived it was a new beginning, absolution from the past. Now the past is here, in the other room. Hannibal went and found it. “You defiled it by bringing her here.”

“What did I defile?” Hannibal asks his voice still strained, Will’s grip only allowing a slight whisper to be released.

That question briefly stokes the rage in Will’s heart but then he sees Hannibal, sees him for the first time since they came here. That fear of Will leaving, the terror written all over face has been there since they came here. He has been feeling it ever since they climbed out of the water. Will failed to notice so caught up in his own transformation he had not seen that Hannibal was terrified. “Us.” Will says and releases Hannibal completely taking a step back so that the hand on his abdomen, so warm and welcome, slips from him too.

Hannibal does not move from the wall as he watches Will, he is still crying and trembling slightly. “Us.” Hannibal repeats. 

Will smiles and runs a hand through his hair, he takes a deep breath and then looks back at Hannibal who has still not moved. “We never talked about it did we?”

“About what Will?” Hannibal’s says still unsteady.

“You know she told me. She told me how you felt about me. I wasn’t ready to hear it then.” Will remembers being flooded with unwanted emotion when she had uttered those words to him. Hannibal was in love with him. He had been in denial about their connection for so long. 

“And now?” Hannibal asks shifting on his feet slightly and rubbing his neck. 

Will takes a step towards Hannibal who stands completely still again, unsure of what Will is going to do. It makes Will laugh inside as he remembers feeling similar that fateful evening in Baltimore. That is the past. That was another lifetime. This is now. “I don’t need to hear it Hannibal I know it. You must know too.” Will can see Hannibal is crumbling under the weight of his pent up emotions and he feels a little guilty that it has taken this for the dam to break between them. “How long until she wakes up?” Will asks.

Hannibal sighs “she should stay under for another few hours.”

“I am getting a drink do you want one? I know its early but I fucking need one.” Will says and Hannibal nods. Aware that drinking this early in the morning is not necessarily a good idea but right now Will needs something to steady his nerves. “I will get us one. Sit down.” Will gets them both a whiskey as Hannibal sits down at the kitchen table, he takes a few deep breaths. Will sits down next to Hannibal and gives him a glass with a generous pouring of whiskey which he takes a large gulp of wincing as it burns. Will takes an equally large gulp of his own and allows a few moments of silence to settle between them. 

“Don’t you have questions?” Hannibal says his voice a little stronger.

Will laughs “about Bedelia? How you knew where she was? How you managed to get her here? What would be the point? She is here, you have done what you have done. The question is what happens now.”

Hannibal nods “that is up to you.”

“Is it?” Will says and looks at Hannibal, he has stopped crying now but his cheeks are still wet, he has a slight tremble and there is a red mark forming on his throat, Will resist the need to touch it. 

“Yes.” Hannibal says and meets Will’s stare, his voice steadier now. “I will follow your lead.”

“What did you think would happen?” Will asks even though he knows the answer to that question. Hannibal was curious, as always, always curious.

Hannibal smiles briefly and then takes another drink “it was a risk. I was not sure.”

“What did you want to happen?” Will asks even though he knows the answer.

“I wanted you to know, I wanted you to know that I chose you. That I always choose you.” Hannibal says this as if it not the admission of worship Will knows it to be. 

“You didn’t need to do this. To let me know that. I know that.” Will says and gently reaches across the table for Hannibal’s hand which he gently takes “I choose you too. I choose us. This is it for me Hannibal. I am not going anywhere.”

Hannibal smiles then, it is a broken smile filled with the relief of letting go of the last few months of terror. “You never answered my question.” 

Will smiles “which one?”

“Do you still want me to kiss you?” Hannibal says and Will can feel the vulnerableness of that question like a deep cut to his heart. “I wanted to. Many times. I thought about it but it always seemed as if you would have pulled away.”

“Perhaps I would have.” Will admits he remembers the weight of Hannibal’s touch many times. In the barn, the smell of blood and death so thick in the air, in his office by the firelight with betrayal so closely knitted between them. “Things have changed now. I have changed. I have become what you always knew I was.”

“What do you want now Will?” Hannibal asks a joyous hope on his face.

Will stands up and pulls Hannibal with him so they stood millimeters apart. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know anymore I find myself as usual utterly surprised by you.” Hannibal says as he feels Will’s breath on his skin. “I do not know what games we are playing with each other.”

Will flinches slightly at that but lets it go and decides to be honest. There is no reason to deceive anymore. “I think the only games I want to play with you now are the ones we will play together. I think that you need to trust this, trust me.” Will says his voice soft as he reaches a hand up to Hannibal’s face and he brings him in closer, brushing his lips against Hannibal’s “and yes I want you to kiss me.” 

It is slow at first verging on tender as Hannibal slowly opens up to Will who can taste the saltiness of his tears mixed with whiskey. He knows Hannibal can be tender even when he is violent he is careful, his touch is always gentle. The weight of Hannibal’s hand as it scrapes down his back catching on the cashmere of his sweater is as considered as everything he does and Will feels suddenly infuriated. He wants to feel Hannibal, feel the strength of him, of them. Will breaks the kiss and smiles “kiss me like you mean it Hannibal.” 

Hannibal smiles and grabs Will’s head with both hands, he grasps at his hair thick and still a little damp from the shower. Their foreheads touch and Will can hear and feel Hannibal breathing heavily as he his hands slip around Hannibal’s waist. Whiskey and salt burn him as Will cannot help but lick his lips. Will remembers grasping Hannibal before, when they were both covered in blood and sweat, he shivers at the memory and bites his lower lip in anticipation. There is a weight of history between them now and Will can feel every moment, every touch, violent and tender between them as Hannibal leans forward and catches his mouth in a biting kiss. Will lets him in straight away, tongues caress, seeking each other out. Will moans into the kiss as he feels Hannibal pressing up against him he brings him closer, hands scraping up his back. Hannibal devours him, just as he always wanted. Will feels the vague pain of his hair being pulled but it’s an echo in comparison to the way the rest of his body feels. He is trembling now at the force of Hannibal’s passion.

They part and Will laughs and gently kisses Hannibal once more before they part foreheads still touching “that was better.” 

Hannibal smiles “infinitely.” 

Will kisses him again before meeting his eyes “What are we going to do with her?”

“Whatever you want.” Hannibal says and Will can feel every breath hot against his skin.

“One question.” Will says and Hannibal nods for him to continue. “Her leg. What did you do with her leg?”

Hannibal smiles and laughs he still holds Will close to him hands grasping his hair “I have it prepared. I was working on the marinade when you woke up.”

“The centerpiece.” Will says understanding why there was a space in the middle of the table. Hannibal nods and Will smiles.

“You were planning on her joining us?” Will says he had seen three places set. Hannibal nods and kisses Will again unable to help himself and Will allows it, this time is gentle but Will’s lips still catch on Hannibal’s fangs and it makes him whimper slightly. They part and Will smiles licking his lips once again, tasting blood “then let me help you, let’s do this together.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••••••••••Here is the smut! If cannibalism followed by dub con in front of a dead body disturbs you then please do not read!!!! If not come on in the water is dark and filled with Wendigo's!••••••••

Bedelia is dressed in blue. Will had smirked when he saw the dress hung up on the back of the door. He made it clear that Hannibal would be the one doing the dressing. What Will had not counted on, but in hindsight, of course, should have, was that Hannibal would have done her hair and make up too. She was now dressed in a plunging blue gown, sat in a wheelchair with an IV in her arm. Her eyes were glazed but open, her head bobbed up and down as she struggled to remain conscious. She didn’t look as scared as you would imagine someone in her position to be, maybe it was the drugs but Will thought it was probably more that she had been expecting this and in some ways it was a relief that this day had finally arrived.

Hannibal was in the kitchen adding the finishing touches to the meal. Will had gotten changed into his navy blue suit which he knew Hannibal liked. He wore a dark shirt underneath it, he had debated a tie but had gone open collar. He knew Hannibal also liked his neck. Will had arrived in the kitchen just in time to see Hannibal taking the leg, wrapped in large banana leaves, out of the oven. The smell was divine, he really shouldn’t be salivating over human flesh but these days were not normal days. Hannibal smiled widely when he saw Will’s look of approval, dipping his head in a self congratulatory nod.

“Are we ready?” Will said and Hannibal smiled.

“I believe so. If you could be so kind as to bring the wine through we can start.” Hannibal said as he placed the oven tray on the island. Will could see there was a serving plate already decorated ready for it which would be placed on the middle of the table. 

“Of course.” Will said and picked up the white wine Hannibal had left opened and made his way through to the dining room. 

She sees him as he enters and she smiles. “Good evening Bedelia.” Will says smoothly as he begins to pour wine in her glass. Hannibal has even brought her perfume, she still smells exactly the same.

“Mr Graham.” She says her voice a hazy drunken drawl. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Will cannot help but smile at her ability to remain calm and still bitingly sarcastic in the face of what is about to transpire this evening. If he didn’t hate her so much he might admire her. “Indeed Bedelia, the same could be said of you.”

She huffs a laugh as Will moves away to fill Hannibal’s glass. “Ah but you are expected. I have a feeling I was not, at least not by you.” Will stops for just a fraction of a second but even in her drug addled state Bedelia has seen. “Was there perhaps some discussion? A lover’s quarrel? I do hope I have not upset anyone.”

Will smirks and moves again to fill his own glass. “My dear Bedelia, you have no reason to think your presence here is anything less than desirable to both of us.”

Bedelia laughs, it a broken throaty laugh and it makes Will grimace. “Somehow I find that hard to believe. I see he still has his ways of bringing you around to his way of thinking, as I am still here.”

Will puts the wine bottle in the ice bucket on the side and tries not rise to that one. Hannibal appears then with his centrepiece. Gliding into the room like a swan he places the leg down on the table and takes a moment to admire his handiwork before standing next to Will. “Bedelia, I do hope you are behaving”

“Of course Hannibal, you know me.” She says and Will rolls his eyes.

“Take a seat Will, I shall serve.” Hannibal says and Will resists the urge to kiss him, something again Bedelia notices with a self knowing smile. 

Will sits down and takes a sip from his wine glass. He can feel Bedelia’s drug addled gaze on him as he takes a seat opposite her. Hannibal places a thick slice of the banana wrapped meat on a plate. He drizzles some sauce artistically over it and then places it in front of Bedelia. Her eyes looks at it, she can smell it, the aroma is permeating the entire room. Will watches as her face shows the first signs of disgust. 

“Smells delicious Hannibal.” Will says looking at him with a smile.

Hannibal inclines his head in thanks as he makes a plate for Will passing it to him. He then serves himself. Bedelia watches all of this and does not seemingly react or move. Her arms are not bound but the drugs Hannibal had used are very strong, Will can see it is a struggle for her to keep her head up let alone move her arms. “Seems a shame for her not to taste herself.” Will says looking at Hannibal who is placing a delicate morsel in his mouth. He chews and hums approvingly, he finishes his mouthful before responding. 

“I am not sure I should lessen her medication.” Hannibal says as he watches Will consume a bite, another approving hum from Will, it really is delicious.

“I am sure we can work out something.” Will says as he places his knife and fork down on his plate, he delicately dabs the corner of his mouth with his napkin before placing it down next to his plate. He stands up and walks around the table to Bedelia where he picks up her knife and fork cutting up a small bite he brings it to her red lips “may I?” He asks.

“It would be a pleasure.” Bedelia says, her voice is shaky now, the terror finally beginning to show at the edges. She opens her mouth and Will places the fork inside, she closes her lips and takes the meat from the fork. She chews slowly and only with a faint look of horror on her face. 

“How do you taste?” Will asks as he places the fork down on her plate. She takes her time with the last few chews before swallowing hard as if it might just come back up again. Eventually she looks up at Will eyes brighter now and smiles.

“Why don’t you ask Hannibal?” She says. The moment she says it she knows what Will is going to do. It takes only a few seconds, if that, for Will to react. His hands are around her throat in a vice like grip in the time in takes for Hannibal gently place his cutlery down. The clink only just audible over the rasping and spluttering of Bedelia. Will squeezes until he hears and feels something snap. He keeps going though until her cheeks, even under the make up, are pale and her eyes have rolled back in her head. He lets go and her head falls backwards, red hand marks can be seen around the column of her neck.

Hannibal does not say anything but watches as Will gets his breath back. He can feel his chest heaving with exertion and adrenaline. Will looks at Hannibal then sat so serenely at the head of the table watching Will with a smug look on his face. He makes his way over to Hannibal and stands next to his chair. “Stand up.” Will says and Hannibal complies without saying a word. Will kicks the chair out of the way and then stands in front of Hannibal crowding him against the edge of the table. “You slept with her.” Will’s voice is cool fury and Hannibal does nothing but nod. “In Florence.”

“Yes.” Hannibal says as he feels Will’s hand grasp his throat. “As you slept with Molly.”

Will flinches at her name from Hannibal’s lips. She is not for him. “That was different. She was my wife.”

“In some ways she was also my wife.” Hannibal says as Will’s grip gets tighter. 

Will snarls. “It’s different because you are mine.”

“You were not mine? Even then?” Hannibal says and he actually sounds a little hurt which only makes Will squeeze tighter.

“It doesn’t matter. I am now.” Will says and then brings their mouths together in a crushing kiss. His hand slips from Hannibal’s throat as he undoes Hannibal’s trousers pushing them and his underwear down to his thighs. Will then undoes his own before turning Hannibal around and bending him over on the table. He doesn't care that Hannibal’s immaculate suit and place settings are now completely ruined. Holding him there with one hand on the nape of Hannibal’s neck he reaches for the olive oil conveniently located on the table he pours some on his fingers of his other hand.

Hannibal huffs a loud breath and winces a little in pain but does not resist. Will pushes a finger inside Hannibal who then moans loudly in pain at the intrusion. Smiling, Will continues as he feels the muscles of Hannibal’s perianal resist him. The fact that Hannibal could fight him off but doesn’t, that he is just letting Will do whatever he wants to him makes every nerve in Will’s body burn with anticipation. He pushes another finger in and Hannibal moans with something closer to pleasure now as Will can feel him opening up. Will presses further until he finds that bundle of nerves he presses down hard against them. 

“Ah! Oh god!” Hannibal shouts, his voice a little muffled from the table. Will can see his legs trembling and smiles. 

Will’s cock is very hard now and he presses it against Hannibal’s ass as he roughly moves his fingers in and out of him. “Please!” Hannibal moans and Will cannot stop himself for much longer. He grabs the olive oil and pours more over his cock before removing his fingers from Hannibal. A whimper at their loss as Will gently strokes Hannibal’s hair. He pushes his cock inside Hannibal’s tight hole as he grips Hannibal’s hips to keep him steady.

Hannibal shouts at the intrusion but it does not stop Will who begins to thrust hashly and hard into him. Every thrust makes the table and everything on it shake. Will does not care as things fall over and break. A plate crashes to the floor with the remnants of Bedelia’s cooked leg on it staining the carpet. The room is filled with loud slapping skin and rattling cutlery. Will moans and keeps going, he wants Hannibal to feel him in the morning. 

Knowing he is not going to last much longer Will speeds up his pace even more and Hannibal cries out in pain. The strangled moan is what pushes Will over the edge and he comes hard inside Hannibal. “Fuck!” Will moans as he feels his release fill Hannibal. He comes back to himself and slips out of Hannibal releasing him from his grip. Will pulls his underwear and trousers back up, he reaches for Hannibal’s glass of wine which has somehow survived the scene and drinks the rest of it in one go.

Hannibal does not move even as Will’s cum begins to dribble down his leg. Will sits down and looks at the sight in front of him, he can see that Hannibal has come as there is a pool of semen dripping down from the edge of the table. “You are mine.” Will says and Hannibal moans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are the small bits of ruined meat on the floor and comments are the broken plates....


End file.
